La morsure du temps
by Plumette
Summary: Un mystérieux pendentif tombe aux mains d'une moldue. Et si l'histoire s'en trouvait changée?
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Quelque part en Chine.

Sophia, où compte-tu aller?

Oh, pas loin. Juste là, dans ce magasin d'antiquité, ajouta-t-elle devant l'inquiétude de sa mère.

Puis, sans un mot de plus, elle se dirigea vers le magasin qui faisait pâle figure comparé à ses voisins.

Diling! Diling!

Puis-je vous aider... Mademoiselle? demanda une voix provenant de l'arrière boutique.

Elle leva la tête et vit un vieil homme à la barbe blanche.

Oh! Je... je ne sais pas. Euh, en fait je... je ne sais pas trop ce que je recherche moi-même et... j'ai... je... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais quand je suis passé devant le magasin... je ... j'ai eu cette envie soudaine d'y pénétrer et, euh...

Ah! Je vois. Il vous a appelé! Il était temps...

Euh... De qui parlez-vous?

De quoi serais plus juste.

Je vous demande pardon?

Ça ne fais rien, suivez-moi!

Sans savoir pourquoi, elle le suivit à l'arrière de la boutique. Il s'arrêta devant une grande armoire. Il sortit une petite clé de sa poche et ouvrit l'armoire de son autre main (la première tenant la clé). Dedans il y avait un coffret qu'il prit de samain libre et qu'il tendit à Sophia en même temps que la clé.

Emmenez-le! Il n'attendait que vous.

Mais de quoi s'agit-il? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Ça, vous devrez le voir lorsque vous serez seule!

Mais je...

Déjà le vieillard s'éloignait.

Combien, je vous dois?

Il lui fit signe de ne pas s'en préoccuper. Elle baissa alors les yeux vers le coffret avant de les relever un instant après. Le vieillard avait disparu.

Sophia ressortit du magasin l'air perplexe.

Ah! Te voilà enfin. Je commençais à m'inquiéter!

Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive, maman? soupira-t-elle.

Je ne sais pas, mais je ne suis pas à l'aise ici! Rentrons à l'hôtel.

D'accord, d'accord!

Une fois rentrée à l'hôtel, Sophia s'empressa de fausser compagnie à sa mère pour se retrouver seule dans sa chambre, ou plutôt dans sa suite. Son beau-père, un homme assez riche était venu ici pour affaire et il avait loué deux suites dans cet hôtel: une pour lui et sa femme et l'autre pour sa bell-fille.

Elle posa le coffret sur la table du séjour et s'installa sur une chaise, face à lui. Elle le contempla un long moment se demandant ce qu'il pouvait contenir, puis elle se dit que la meilleure façon de le savoir était de l'ouvrir. Elle prit la petite clé et remarqua alors que des mots étaient gravés dessus. Des mots qu'elle ne connaissait pas et donc qu'elle ne pouvait pas lire.

Les mêmes inscriptions étaient gravées autour de la serrure. Une chose était sûre, c'est que la clé devait bien être celle qui ouvrirait le coffre.

Elle entra la clé dans la serrrure et tourna d'un tour sur la droite. Il y eu un déclic, et le coffre s'ouvrit. À l'intérieur, il y avait...

Comme tous les étés depuis son entrée à Poudlard l'école des sorciers, et même depuis son enfance, Harry était chez son oncle Vernon et sa tante Pétunia, en charmante compagnie avec son cousin Duddley. Comme à leur habitude, ils ne lui faisait pas la fête ni ne lui faisait le moindre sourrire, cependant comparé aux années précédentes, cet été-là était tranquille, et lui , Harry, en était content. Les Dursley lui fichait la paix et le laissait dans son coin. Il était devenu invisible à leurs yeux. Un des avantages également, par rapport aux dernières années était qu'il n'était pas obligé de se lever tôt le matin pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Mais il n'en profitait pas pour autant pour paresser au lit pour éviter un maximum d'attiser la colère des Dursley. Car s'ils se tenaient à carreau, surtout l'oncle Vernon, c'était bien grâce à la menace de Maugrey Fol-Oeil!

La nuit, ses rêves ou plutôt ses cauchemars lui faisaient revivre encore et encore cette soirée au Ministère et la mort de Sirius. Il revoyait encore et toujours Sirius Black, son bien-aimé parrain, passer délicatement au travers de ce voile mystérieux et ne pas ressortir de l'autre côté. Il était mort. Mort! MORT! Comme il en venait à détester ce mot.

Il était mort par sa faute, parce qu'il avait cru à cette image que Voldemort lui faisait voir, à cause de cet elfe de maison: Kreattur, qui lui avait menti... Et tout ça pour quoi? Pour apprendre qu'une prophétie avait été faite sur lui et Voldemort, une prophétie dont Dumbledore ne lui avait jamais parlé.

Un soir de Juillet, alors qu'il regardait les étoiles les yeux embués de larmes, il se fit la promesse de ne jamais renoncer, et de venger Sirius comme il l'avait déjà promis au Ministère.


	2. L'objet

**Miss Lup'**: Merci pour ta review, et voici la suite de ce concept si intéressant!

CHAPITRE 1: L'OBJET

À l'intérieur, il y avait... un pendentif!

Mais ce n'était pas un simple pendentif, il avait l'air... magique. Il brillait fortement d'une lumière verte-doré assez étrange, et dès que Sophia le prit dans sa main il cessa immédiatement de briller. Elle le reposa et le phénomène se reproduisit. Elle décida de le mettre à son cou et s'observa dans un miroir. Le pendentif était d'un vert-bleuté, translucide comme du verre.

Il était vraiment... étrange! C'était le mot.

Elle en était là dans ses réflexions quand quelques coups frappés à la porte l'interrompirent, et elle entendit la voix de sa mère.

Sophia, il est temps d'aller manger. Rejoins-nous au restaurant.

Elle ferma alors le coffret, gardant le bijou sur elle et sortit rejoindre sa mère et son beau-père.

Deux heures plus tard, en entrant dans sa chambre, elle vit le coffret ouvert et les rideaux soufflés par le vent qui s'engouffrait par la fenêtre qui était grande ouverte.

* * *

_" Harry, nous allons venir te chercher vers 11 heures aujourd'hui. Préviens tes moldus._

_Ron."_

Coquecigrue venait de lui apporter ce court message qui faisait son bonheur. Les années précédentes il était obligé de rester ici durant toutes les vacances, sauf l'année dernière, mais aujourd'hui ce n'était pas pareil. on était à la mi-juillet et déjà il pouvait partir!

Il se dépêcha de faire sa valise et prévint son oncle et sa tante. Aussi, quand la sonnette retentit, il fut le premier à ouvrir.

Harry!

Arthur Weasley se tenait devant lui, accompagné par Maugrey Fol-Oeil et quelques autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Harry prit sa malle, la cage d'Hedwige, salua les Dursley et les suivit jusque dans un parc où pas même un chat ne montrait le bout de sa moustache. Maugrey lui tendit alors un portoloin tandis que les autres transplanaient, emmenant avec eux sa malle et Hedwige.

* * *

Sophia était heureuse. Enfin son beau-père avait réussi à se libérer de son travail qui l'accaparait en temps ordinaire. Ils en profitèrent pour aller se promener et visiter les jardins d'un temple. Au bout d'une allée, alors qu'ils n'avaient plus rencontré une seule personne depuis un moment, ils furent soudainement encerclés par des hommes en noir apparus de nul part. Ils portaient des robes noires et de grandes cagoules de cette même couleur sinistre, et Sophia en ressentit aussitôt un grand malaise. Ce cercle était oppressant, et il diminua alors que ces hommes avançaient.

Brusquement trois d'entre eux sortirent de petits bout de bois qu'ils dirigèrent vers elle et ses parents. Ensemble, ils dirent 'Avada Kedavra' et trois rayons verts jaillirent du bout de chaque morceau de bois. Deux de ces rayons touchèrent sa mère et son beau-père qu'elle vit basculer en arrière, morts. Le troisièmes rayons qui lui était destiné ne pu atteindre son but, car un bouclier doré l'enveloppa absorbant le sort qui lui avait été jeté. Le pendentif venait de la protéger.

Alors, les autres Mangemorts, car c'étaient eux, levèrent également leurs baguettes sur elle.

Donne-nous le pendentif.

Non!

Sophia ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça: leur résister. Elle n'avait aucune chance, le bouclier qui était apparu avait disparu. Elle ne pouvait rien contre eux.

Bien, puisque tu ne veux pas... 'Avada Keda...

Il ne put finir sa phrase, car Sophia, écoutant une petite voix en elle qui semblait appartenir à personne, avait levé la main vers lui et un rayon bleuté partit de la peaume de sa main pour atteindre son ennemi qui fut projeté loin en arrière.

Suite à ce revirement de situation, les autres crurent sage de partir et disparurent tous. Sophia se laissa alors tomber sur les genoux, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues mais elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était ses parents. Ces deux corps morts qui étaient là devant elle.

* * *

Ils étaient à peine arrivé, mais déjà Dumbledore se précipitait vers eux.

Réunion urgente dans la cuisine. Allez-y, Molly et Severus ont déjà tout préparé. Harry, tu connais ta chambre. Vas t'y installer, nous discuterons plus tard.

Puis il se retourna et alla dans la cuisine.

Harry regarda l'escalier et vit Hermione et Ron qui le regardait du premier étage. Il monta et leur demanda:

Vous savez ce qu'il se passe?

Aucune idée répondit Ron en premier.

Mais pas longtemps après que les membres de l'ordres soient partis te chercher, Dumbledore est arrivé avec Rogue. Ils avaient l'air inquiets.

Harry laissa son esprit vagabonder avant de se ressaisir. Il saisit sa malle et alla la porter dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron. Mme Weasley avait déjà prévu son arrivé, car le lit était fait. C'est donc sur ce lit qu'il s'assit lourdement et s'interrogea sur cette mystérieuse réunion.

Vraiment, je me demande ce qu'il se passe.

Harry leva la tête.

Moi aussi, Hermionne, moi aussi.

* * *

Les yeux dans le vide, Sophia revit la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant elle. Qui étaient-ils? Pourquoi voulaient-ils le pendentif? Pourquoi avaient-ils tué ses parents? Ils n'avaient rien fait! Et puis... pourquoi le pendentif l'a-t-il protégé? Pourquoi état-il venu à elle? Car s'était lui qui était venu à elle, lui qui l'avait appelé! Tant de questions sans réponses.

Elle en était là dans ses réflexions quand un groupe de personne apparu devant elle aussi soudainement que les autres. Ils étaient tous en cercle tenant un vieux réveil cassé.

Un vieil homme en robe bleu avec des étoiles et des lunes, avec une longue barbe blanche et des lunettes en deli-lune, ressemblant étrangement à la version occidentale du vieux chinois, s'approcha. Ceux qui étaient venus avec lui se positionnèrent en cercle autour d'eux, baguettes pointés vers l'extérieur.

- Même si je pense que les Mangemorts ne reviendront pas tout de suite, on ne sais jamais, dit-il après l'avoir observé un instant.

Je me présente, je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard qui se trouve quelque part en Angleterre, continua-t-il en tendant sa main vers elle.

Après une longue hésitation, Sophia serra la main qui lui était offerte.

- Je suis Sophia Descours, répondit-elle.

Il lui inspirait confiance.

- Je suis vraiment navré que vous ayez eu à subir cette attaque de Mangemorts. Je vous prie d'accepter mes sincères condoléances.

- Me..mer..ci, balbutia-t-elle.

- Hum!... Je sais que vous allez trouver cela étrange .. mais..hum... Nous sommes venus ici pour assurer votre sécurité, et donc vous ramener avec nous, et ainsi vous apprendre à vous servir du pendentif.

- Mais!... Comment êtes-vous au courant pour le pendentif?

- Lee Chian Xing est un grand ami, et il m'a prévenu qu'IL vous avait choisi!

Elle réfléchit un moment.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je vous fais confiance. C'est d'accord, je viens avec vous.

Dumbledore l'accompagna donc à l'hôtel où elle récupéra ses affaires, puis, ils prirent un portoloin pour retourner auprès des autres membres de l'Ordre au 12, Square Grimmauld.

- Sophia, tu es ici au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. C'est mmmmh... disons une organisation qui lutte contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts.

Elle allait demander qui était Voldemort, mais Dumbledore avait prévu sa question.

- Voldemort est un mage noir, un sorcier qui a mal tourné si tu préfère. Il veut débarasser les sorcier de Sang-pur de ceux qui ont un sang impur: mi-sorcier/mi-moldu, et des "Sang de Bourbe" comme il les nommes. C'est à dire, les sorciers issus de parents moldus. Les moldus sont ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques.

- Mais, moi je ne suis pas sorcière! Comment se fait-il que...

- Chaque chose en son temps. Lorsque tous seront là, je t'expliquerais. Il nous faut appeler Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny, car cela les concernes aussi.

- Ah non Albus! Il sont encore trop jeunes pour..

- Molly. Que vous le vouliez ou non, il est déjà trop tard. Ils sont impliqués depuis ce qu'il s'est passé au ministère, et même avant!

Voilà, c'est la fin du premier véritable chapitre! Alors, comme pour toute fanfic qui se respecte, il existe un petit bouton dans le bas pour envoyer des reviews, et moi, ça me ferais énormément plaisir que vous appuyez dessus!


	3. Biographie d'un Survivant

Hum, hum, quelques excuses suite à mon grand retard.

I'm very sorry because of my very bad English, but I hope that everybody can understand me and...

Euh, désolé, c'est pas les bonnes excuses, je me suis plantée de feuilles, alors reprenons dans les règles: Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour poster la suite, mais le problème est que 1) j'avais pas fini de tout tapé sur mon ordi (d'ailleurs tout n'est pas fini même si j'ai beaucoup avancé) et 2) J'ai pas eu accès à internet pendant UN MOIS! Argh, c'était horrible. Même si ça m'était arrivé une fois, là, sincèrement, j'en avais ras le pompom. J'ai déménagé et on a récupéré notre ligne téléphonique que trois semaines après, et ma demande de faire suivre l'ADSL a complètement passé aux oubliettes ce qui fait que j'ai passé plus d'une heure trente à comprendre et que je l'ai récupéré jeudi!

* * *

RAR:

Kloona Moony: Est-ce que Sophia va aller à Poudlard? Il faut lire pour le savoir, même si je pense que si ça n'était pas le cas, il ne servirait à rien que je l'introduise comme nouveau personnage.

J'ai répondu, mais il reste bien d'autres surprises par la suite!

Severia Dousbrune: Au fait j'ai adoré ta fic... euh, jsais même plus laquelle c'était, mais faut pas m'en vouloir c'était avant Noël!

Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai préparé? Lis la suite et dis-moi ce qu tu en pense!

CHAPITRE 2: BIOGRAPHIE DU SURVIVANT.

À présent, tout le monde était dans la cuisine, même Ginny! Bien sûr, Mme Weasley avait rouspéter, mais comme Dumbledore l'a si justement fait remarquer, elle n'a qu'un an de moins que Ron, et elle aussi était au Ministère.

Une fois tout le monde assis et bien calme, Dumbledore se leva et commença.

- Nous tous ici réunis autour de cette table, du plus jeune au plus vieux, luttons contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Je vous présente Sophia. Elle détient un pendentif auquel Voldemort s'intéresse fortement, et pour cela il n'a pas hésiter à faire tuer ses parents. Elle-même ne doit la vie qu'à ce pendentif.

Tous étaient bouche bée.

- Sophia, tu avait des questions, il me semble? Tu peux les poser maintenant.

- Pourquoi.. Pourquoi ce Voldemort veut-il le pendentif? Qu'a-t-il de si spécial? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est venu à moiÀ moi qui ne suis pas sorcière.

- Je vais commencer par répondre à la première et à la deuxième question. D'après notre informateur, le pendentif pourrait lui conférer des pouvoirs important, ce qui lui permettrait de retrouver sa force d'autrefois et même plus! Ce serait un nouveau règne de terreur, pire que ce qu'il se passe en ce moment. Pourquoi le pendentif t'a choisi, je n'en ai aucune idée. Le pendentif comme le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore!

- Que sait-il d'autre sur le pendentif? Je veux dire en dehors du fait qu'il lui permettrait de prendre le pouvoir et de réaliser son credo.

- Il aurait appartenu à l'origine à Teung Xian, un puissant sorcier, célèbre à son époque. C'est lui qui a inventé le patronus. C'est tout ce qu'il sait, et tout ce que nous savons.

Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit autour de la table. Tous étaient perdus dans leurs pensées. Qu'est-ce que manigançait Voldemort?

Jusqu'au moment où...

- Grooowaaaaarooowaaa.

- Ronald Weasley!

Ron, rouge tomate, cherchait à se cacher sous la table.

Écoute m'man, c'est pas ma faute, c'est mon ventre, et... et puis j'ai faim, c'est tout!

- En effet, je crois qu'il est l'heure de manger, convient-elle.

Puis elle regarda les autres.

- Ben qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour mettre la table? Vous croyez tout de même pas que je vais tout vous faire! Soyez heureux de ne pas avoir la cuisine à faire! Je ne dis pas ça pour vous les enfants. Profitez-en pour montrer à Sophia la chambre et l'aider à monter ses affaires.

Puis, se tournant vers les grands.

- Allez vous autres, au boulot!

- Viens, tu vas partager la chambre avec Hermione et moi, dit Ginny. Laisse les garçons monter tes valises.

La chambre avait été magiquement agrandie et un troisième lit ainsi qu'une petite armoire avait été rajoutés. Dans la chambre commencèrent les présentations.

- Bon, ben, salut! Je m'appelle Sophia Descours.

- Moi, je suis Hermione Granger, mes parents sont moldus, et je rentre en sixième année à Poudlard.

- Moi, je suis Ginny Weasley, je vais rentrer en cinquième année, et lui c'est Ronald Weasley, un de mes frères. En tout j'en ai cinq, et nos parents sont sorciers tout les deux. Mais fait attention quand tu rencontre mon père, il adore tout ce qui est moldu et n'arrête pas de poser des questions à Hermione, alors...

- Oh, je vois!

- Et moi, je m'appelle Harry Potter, je suis dans la même classe que Ron et Hermione et mes parents étaient sorciers.

- Oh, je suis désolée pour tes parents. Tu n'était pas obligé de..

- Ce n'est rien, dit amèrement Harry. Ils ont été tués quand j'avais un an.

- Et...

Ron s'interrompit en voyant le regard de son ami.

- Harry, c'est mieux si on lui explique plutôt qu'elle l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre à Poudlard, genre Malefoy!

À Poudlard?

- C'est l'école des Sorciers, dit Hermione.

- Mais, je ne suis pas sorcière, pourquoi j'irais à Poudlard?

- Parce que c'est l'endroit le plus sûr du monde sorcier à l'heure actuelle.

- Alors Harry?

Harry regarda Sophia. Après tout, Ron avait raisonà Poudlard, elle allait entendre parler du Survivant alors...

- Ok!

Clac, clac!

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Fred.

- Et moi je suis George.

- Nous sommes les jumeaux Weasley, dirent-ils en coeur, pour vous servir!

- Grrr! Fred, George, on était en train de parler sérieusement, grogna Ron.

- Pour une fois que notre chère frère...

- ...fait quelque chose de sérieux..

- Applaudissements! dit le duo.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

- Juste échapper à celle qui prétend être notre mère...

- ... et qui veut nous massacrer pour avoir fait tomber accidentellement...

- ... du sucre-Hoquet dans le repas!

- Accidentellement?

- Ben oui, on s'est rendu compte après...

- ... que ce n'était pas le sel!

- Décidément, vous ne changerez jamais!

- Désolé Hermione, mais non!

- Bon, au moins rendez-vous utiles et jetez un sort d'impassibilité sur la porte pour qu'on ne nous entende pas et maintenant place aux explications!

- Qui commence? demanda Hermione.

- Je pense que ce serait mieux que Harry commence, dit Ron.

- Mais, Ron, je...

- Ron a raison. C'est ton histoire! Il est mieux que ce soit toi qui la commence, lui dit Ginny.

- Bon d'accord.

Il y a un peu plus de cinquante ans, un sorcier a mal tourné: Tom Elvis Jedusor. Il s'est lui-même nommé Voldemort et a terrorisé le monde des sorciers en tuant des sorciers issus de Moldus et des Sang-Impur comme il les appelle. Il a regroupé autour de lui un certain nombre d'adeptes appelés Mangemorts. Ils l'ont rejoint pour assouvir leur envie de pouvoir, pour le plaisir de tuer ou par crainte.

L'ordre du Phoenix a été créé par Albus Dumbledore pour lutter contre lui et ses mangemorts. Mes parents en faisait parti. Ils résistaient à Voldemort depuis un moment et étaient sa cible. Ils ont utilisé un sortilège qui l'empêchait de les retrouver. Ce sortilège consiste à introduire leur secret au coeur d'une personne. Malheureusement leur gardien du secret, Peter Pettigrow, l'a révélé à Voldemort qu'il renseignait depuis presque un an. Voldemort a tué mes parents, mais quand il a voulu me tuer, le sort a rebondit et il a disparu, est devenu une âme sans corps. J'ai été le premier à survivre à l'Avada Kedavra, le sortilège de la mort.

- C'est comme ça qu'il est devenu... poursuivit Fred.

- ... le Survivant, celui qui a survécut, celui qui a vaincu Tu-Sais-Qui, compléta George.

- Tu-Sais-Qui?

- Comme il inspirait la peur à de nombreux sorciers, ceux-ci avaient également peur de prononcer son nom. Ils l'appelaient donc Tu-Sais-Qui, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom... expliqua Hermione d'un ton très docte. D'ailleurs, il y en a toujours qui on peur de dire son nom, même quand il avait disparu.

- Tu devrait faire Prof plus tard Hermione, lui dit sérieusement Ron.

- ...

Ginny décida de prendre le relais.

- Sirius Black, le meilleur ami du père d'Harry, James Potter, et de sa mère, Lily Potterétait le gardien du secret officiellement. Mais officieusement c'était Peter Pettigrow. Aussi, quand il a apprit la mort de ses amis, il se mit à la poursuite de Pettigrow. Il le retrouva dans une ville Moldue. Peter cria que c'était Sirius qui avait trahi James et Lily, et il tua d'un coup de baguette treize Moldus, se coupa un doigt avant de se transformer en rat, son annimagus, c'est à dire sa forme annimale. Juste après Sirius fut arrêté et envoyé sans procès à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers. Dumbledore demanda à Hagrid, le gardien des Clés et des Lieux à Poudlard, et également membre de l'Ordre d'aller chercher Harry et de l'amener chez la soeur de sa mère: Pétunia Dursley.

- Là, Dumbledore l'attendait et il déposa Harry sur les marches avec une lettre expliquant tout, poursuivit Hermione, et sans lui effacer la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il avait sur le front, seule marque des évènements qui s'étaient produits.

Pendant dix ans, Harry vécut chez eux, en compagnie de son cousin Duddley, dans le placard sous l'escalier. Jamais ils ne lui parlèrent de la lettre pensant anihiler en lui toute magie et lui firent croire que ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture. Jusqu'au jour où Harry reçut sa lettre de Poudlard. Mr et Mrs Dursley firent tout pour échapper aux lettres auxquelles ils ne répondaient pas. Et le jour du onzième anniversaire de Harry, Hagrid les a rejoint dans une cabane sur un rocher pour remettre la lettre à Harry. Il l'emmena ensuite acheter ses affaires et sa baguette. Et là, il découvrit combien il était célèbre pour avoir débarasser les sorciers de Voldemort.

Harry était gêné qu'on dévoile ainsi sa vie dans les moindres détails, et de faire comme si c'était une histoire comme les autres. Il était tout de même encore là! Encore vivant! C'est pas comme si on racontait la vie de Merlin! Lui, il est mort depuis longtemps.

- En première année, reprit Ron, on l'a aidé Hermione et moi à empêcher Voldemort de récupérer la pierre philosophale qui était gardée à Poudlard. En deuxième année, il a permi d'éviter le renvoi des enfant né de moldus en tuant le Basilic qui les prenait pour cible et qui se cachait dans la Chambre des Secrets. En troisième année, Sirius s'est évadé d'Azkaban, car il était un animagus chien. En fait, James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow étaient devenus animagus pour tenircompagnie à leur ami Remus Lupin qui est un Loup-Garou. Sirius s'était évadé pour rattraper Quedver, c'est le surnom de Pettigrow, précisa-t-il, qui n'était autre que Croûtard, mon rat. Sirius a été repris, et Hermione et Harry l'ont aidé à s'échapper. Lors de notre quatrième année, Voldemort a repris corps grâce au sang de Harry qu'il avait réussi à attirer jusqu'à lui. Harry l'a combattu et s'est échappé. L'année dernière, personne ne croyait Dumbledore qui lui-même croyait Harry quand il disait que Voldemort était de retour. Une femme du ministère de la magie est venu enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avant de devenir directrice, car elle avait réussi à faire virer Dumbledore. C'était un vrai tyran. Fred et George ici présents se sont enfuis pour bâtir leur boutique de farce et attrape après lui en avoir fait voir de toute les couleurs.

- Ouais, un véritable feu d'artifice!

- On peut dire qu'on est parti en beauté.

- Mais n'empêche qu'elle l'avait mérité.

- C'est vrai, quelle peau de vache!

Fredonne"Une jolie fleur dans une peau d'vache, une jolie vache déguisée en fleur...", mes respects à feu George Brassens.

- Enfin, Voldemort, qui a un lien avec Harry à cause de sa cicatrice, lui a fait croire qu'il détenait Sirius au ministère. On est parti à la rescousse avec deux amis: Luna et Neville. En fait, il voulait une prophétie faite à propos de lui et Harry, mais on s'est battu contre les Mangemorts et la prophétie a été cassée. Et l'Ordre du Phénix est venu nous aider et Sirius avec, et... il est mort dans le combat. C'était juste avant les vacances.

Il y eu un grand moment de silence et Sophia le respecta. Elle-même venait de perdre ses parents, et elle savait que c'était dur à digérer.

- Les gars!

Harry les regarda soudain.

-.. et les filles, je connais la prophétie.

- Quoi!

- Hein?

- De que.. de quoi?

- Kesako?

- Dumbledore m'en a parlé, elle dit que...

Il prit une grande inspiration et ...

- Elle dit que celui qui aura le pouvoir de vaincre Voldemort naîtra à la fin du mois de Juillet de parents qui l'auront défié trois fois. "Voldemort le marquera comme son égal", cita-t-il.

Il les observa bien, avant de poursuivre. Ils étaient totalement abasourdis.

- Et enfin, je dois le tuer ou me faire tuer par lui.

Là, la réaction se fit attendre, il fallait le temps qu'ils digèrent l'information.


End file.
